I Am You And You Are Me
by Jumbler23645
Summary: Harry Potter spends his holidays at the Weasleys, ready to go to Hogwarts, but when he accidently switches bodies with Percy Jackson, will he be the one to face Voldemort and Percy, Kronos? Or worse, will it be the other way around. Read the story!
1. Chapter 1

**I never really thought that I would be writing a crossover on my two favorite series, but here it is! Presenting, a HP and PJO crossover!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or PJO.**

**Note: I am continuing this from the 5****th**** and 6****th**** books of HP.**

**Harry Potter's POV:**

It was Christmas time and I was at the Weasley's house, along with Lupin, Ron, Hermione and of course, the Weasley family.

"Thanks for the wonderful dinner, Mrs. Weasley. Actually, I think I might have to roll all the way to my room." I said.

"Oh, it was nothing Harry! You get to eat so little at your aunt's house." she said.

The _Dursleys_. One of the groups of people I have come to hate over the course of my life. But of course I was not going to run that thought through my head.

"Speaking of aunts, weren't you supposed to gift the 'wonderful' shawl of yours to Aunt Muriel, Molly?" Lupin enquired.

"Oh yes, I do forget such things sometimes. I will be back soon. And Harry dear, be sure to wear your sweater to bed. It can get chilly sometimes. I remember when Ron caught that nasty cold, you should have seen him. All blue in the face…" With that, she Apparated, presumably toAunt Muriel's house.

"Thanks Lupin." I said. "Oh, don't mention it." He said, finished his dinner and left.

I couldn't quite imagine a blue-faced Ron; it brought smiles to my face as I looked at him.

"What?" he asked. "Nothing. Just thinking. You know, it's hard to believe that Mrs. Weasley would go all the way just to give a shawl to Aunt Muriel." I lied.

"Don't get me started. One time, she made the mistake of sending a house elf to present a shawl to Aunt Muriel. And she started to rave and rant about 'family respect' and 'my place in the house'. Ultimately, Dad made Mom apologize, which she was not happy to do. So, she does this whenever the present is a shawl. I have seen her thank god when Aunt Muriel doesn't flair up when she doesn't go personally." "By the way, what's been happening at Privet Drive?" he said.

"Well, they still treat me like dirt, but I can get them scared." I said. "Wicked; did you cast any spells on them? Like, you know, transfiguring them into pigs?" he asked.

"I don't need to turn them into pigs, they already look like that. Besides, Hagrid did that for me, remember?" I said, remembering the first time I met Hagrid and the chaos he created.

"Oh yeah, right. Well, I guess we got to be going to bed, otherwise Mom will get disappointed." he said.

We quietly finished dinner and entered our rooms, where we saw Hermione. She was reading a book and we hoped to get past her. Sadly, that didn't happen.

"What took you so long? And Harry, why are you smiling?" she asked.

"Nothing. And to answer your question, we couldn't cope up with 's dinner." Harry said, still immersed in Ron's blue face.

"Well, it's all right, she does spoil you. Anyway, the reason I was desperate you is because of some random hallucination that's irritating me." Hermione said as if nothing had bothered her.

Well, that was weird. Usually, I would wake up in bed, irritated (or scared) with seeing through Voldemort's mind. But this _was _unusual.

"All right, so what had happened? " Ron asked.

"It's this boy. He keeps recurring in my dream. He has green eyes, just like you, Harry, except they are kind of sea green. He has jet black eyes, is about your height and your age. It's maddening." She said.

"Hermione, have you ever seen this boy or did you fall for him?" I asked slyly.

Hermione smacked me on the arm and said, "No! I did not fall for him. Even if I do meet him, that is."

Ron yawned, "Haarry, it's getting near midnight. Hoow about we see this tomorrow?"

"Alright." I said, since it was getting really getting late and I was feeling a bit sleepy. We climbed into bed while I just stared at the mirror.

Just then, something weird happened. As I was looking at the mirror, I saw that the mirror had a picture of the same boy, except that I wasn't its reflection.

"Really weird day…" I mumbled as I slowly fell asleep.

**Percy's POV:**

"Go, PERCY, go!" Annabeth screamed.

Okay, to make a long story short, we were playing Capture The Flag, against Red team. I was originally selected to be the commander, but I gave it up to Annabeth. Besides, if I don't, she will kill me. The battle went till midnight, and I decided to end it.

"Always listen to the commander!" I grinned as I fought my way to the flag.

"Enough of the jokes already! Just go!" she said and pushed me.

I just got tired of fighting that I decided to use my powers and wipe out everybody. I summoned a giant tidal wave and wiped out everybody. _Except_ for Clarisse.

"Bring it on, Fish boy!" She said as she pulled out her sword.

"Let's do this", I said pulling out Riptide.

We fought. Clarisse just wouldn't give up. I tried to hit her everywhere at the front, but she just wouldn't budge. So, I decided to be sneaky. I was not proud of what I did. I striked her on the helmet, which she wasn't expecting. She was dazed. Then I slid underneath her legs and butted the handle at her pressure point. She fell like a log. And the rest was history.

**XXX**

"Way to go, Seaweed brain!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Okay, Wise girl. I won, so I deserve a reward!" I said.

"What's the reward?" she asked.

"250 drachmas!" I said, then when I saw her face fall, I said, "Just kidding!" and kissed her.

After we kissed, she said, "We should do this more often.". I replied, "Yeah, but right now, I got to hit the sack. See ya!" I said and headed to my cabin.

Right before I went to bed, I just saw the mirror for inspecting cuts and bruises. That's when I saw another boy in the mirror.

His eyes were greener, greener than mine. He had ruffled hair, was about my height and my age.

_I really need to get my eyes checked_, I thought as I closed my eyes.

**How was it? I am sorry if I unintentionally copied someone's ideas. My apologies to them and you could give me any suggestions on how to improve my story, by (as usual) reviewing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I will never ever own PJO or HP. Ever.**

**Percy's POV:**

I woke up at about what I thought was early in the morning but actually woke up at noon.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" screamed the alarm clock. It was a gift from Annabeth and was more of a pain in the butt than an alarm clock.

I swore and rose from bed. It's kinda funny that when you wake up at 8 in the morning, you feel a lot fresher than waking up at 10. Anyway, I finished dressing up and made a beeline for the training room. And who should be there but Chiron.

"Ah, Percy! Just the man I was looking for." said Chiron. He didn't really look happy and looked like he fought his way to Tartarus. "Wow, you look really terrible! What's the matter?" I asked.

"Percy, I need to travel to Europe to see an old friend for some time and I thought it would be good to have someone with me. Are you interested in coming? You see, no one seemed ready to come with me and my hopes really lie on you." Chiron asked.

My first thought was, "_Oh man, Annabeth will kill me!_" She's never really comfortable with me going somewhere without her coming along.

"Chiron, I need some time to think about this. When exactly will you leave camp?" I asked. He said, "In 2 weeks. Percy, I would really like it if you came along. Besides, you will like where we're going."

"Where are we going?" I asked to which Chiron smiled mysteriously and said, "You'll see."

**XXX**

Training wasn't exciting today. Same old dummies, same old obstacles, same old games. The only real problems of today were dodging Clarisse (she wasn't particularly fond of what I did in Capture The Flag) and convincing Annabeth to let me go.

"Annabeth please! It will only be 2 months and then I'll be back." I pleaded. She said, "2 months have almost 60 days. How on Earth will I stay 60 days without seeing your face? No, Percy, I can't let you go." I pleaded and pleaded until she finally relented. "I'll let you go only on one condition. You should bring a picture of the Pantheon with a blueprint and Iris-Message me at least once a week." She said.

I thanked Annabeth profusely. You might wonder why I should take Annabeth's permission to go. Well, it really is necessary to take Annabeth's permission because once I leave, a mini storm might happen. Why take the risk?

On the way, I met Grover. Grover is a satyr, a half-goat, and half-man sort of person. When I saw him, he was hanging out with Juniper.

"Hey Grover! How's it going?" I asked. "Um, I was just asking Juniper here what sort of plants can combat deforestation." Grover said nervously.

"Oh, really? I thought you were asking her out." I said slyly. Grover looked like he would rather be anywhere else other than Camp Half-Blood. "Uh… Anyway, see you around, Percy." he said and vanished into the thick undergrowth of the forest.

"I better go with him, too." squeaked Juniper and hurriedly went after Grover. I headed towards Chiron's office.

I went into Chiron's office, which didn't look like one. It was decorated with shrubs and things of nature. I called out for Chiron and he came.

"So, Percy! What say you?" he asked. "Well, Chiron, I am coming." I said. "Great! So, start packing! You should, of course, pack your sword, some ambrosia and nectar. Also, if you're interested, bring a travel guide of Europe." he said.

Chiron headed for the door. I stopped him. "But then, Chiron, where are we going?" I asked. He looked at me in the eye and said, "Hogwarts."

**Harry's POV:**

The sun shone brightly as I woke up. I fumbled searching for my glasses. I got them, but to my surprise, they were not mine.

I headed downstairs. I am nearly blind without my glasses, so it was kind of hard to see.

"Sorry, my bad!" I said to Hermione (or Ginny?) who I blindly groped at. At the table, I could barely make out Ron. I asked him, "Who do you think would steal my spectacles?" Ron said, "If someone stole your glasses, it's definitely Fred and George. Go ask them."

I went to Fred and George's room. I saw (sort of) Fred and George together with some sort of cauldron. And they were dipping my glasses into it.

"Oh, hey Harry!" Fred or George said. I wasn't exactly going to appreciate their humor and so I said, "Give me my glasses!" "Oh, so these are yours. I had George here to get something with lens. We were experimenting with our future products. By the way, thanks for the money." Fred said. I had given Fred and George my Triwizard prize money. I never really needed it, so I didn't hesitate to give it. "It's nothing, honestly." I said.

"If you want to punch George, he's all yours." Fred said and handed my glasses to me.

In the entire skirmish, I forgot breakfast. I am not someone who hogs food down, but it really does hurt so when you don't eat.

"Harry, you should have come earlier. All that is left is some pie." said. "Pie sounds good! I'll have some." I said.

"Help yourself. If you need anything, just call out." She said and disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Thanks!" I said and gorged on the food. Her cooking is second only to Hogwarts.

**XXX**

"Well, what now? You-Know-Who's on the run and sooner or later, he will come back for you." Ron said.

Hermione replied, "We have got Dumbledore. He's the only wizard Vo… I mean You-Know-Who is ever afraid of."

"But what if Dumbledore is not there?" Ron said to which Hermione replied, "Don't be silly. Why on Earth would Dumbledore disappear?"

I actually thought of that as a joke. But I never knew that it would really happen.

"Anyway, Harry, Hogwarts is only a few days away. We better get packing." Ron said.

I never need to pack. I have got a trunk into which I can stuff all my belongings. The only things I can't pack are Hedwig and my wand.

My wand is made of holly and phoenix feather. What's more amazing is the fact that Voldemort has a phoenix feather in his wand plucked from the same phoenix. I am not sure if that is a coincidence or was meant to happen.

"Well, it is getting really late; we should be going to bed."Ron said, switching off the light. Hermione went to her room.

"Goodnight Ron." I said.

"Goodnight Harry." he said.

**Sorry for posting after a long time. The yearly exams were happening. The good news is, it is summer vacation, so you can expect more regular chapters (maybe) from me.**


End file.
